Lazy Day Snuggling
by The Alice Killer - Storm
Summary: Azalea is having a meeting when Kanan decides she has had enough and insists they take a break.


It was just getting dark outside on a Saturday. It wasn't a very nice day at all. It had rained the entire day without a stop. It was one of those days where no one wants to do anything. The entire day was gloomy and dark. The streets were mainly empty. No one was doing much. The only people really outside today were those who had to work.

And yet, for some reason, Dia had decided it was the perfect day to have a meeting. An Azalea meeting. They were last in the subunit rankings out of the three from Aqours. Dia found that to be completely unacceptable and had called Hanamaru and Kanan to her house to discuss it.

They were planning out new outfits and song ideas to try and increase their ranking. They all agreed it was a strange thing to only be able to release new songs at the same time the others did. It made things harder for them. They couldn't just shove out a new PV and call it a day. They ended up making videos about old songs instead or showing off cute new outfits they had made.

Kanan currently had no interest in the meeting at all. She wasn't in the mood for it. She was tired and wanted to just laze about. She didn't really care if they weren't ranking higher than Guilty Kiss and CYaRon. They were still 3rd place in the subunit ranking for all idol groups. That was a pretty good achievement to her.

Hanamaru was more into it. She always was excited to try out new things. She liked being in Azalea as it wasn't as tough. It was easier with the three of them. Kanan might be crazy at some points, but even then, they were, by far, the calmest unit of the three.

"Are you even paying attention, Kanan-san?" Dia sighed as she looked over at where Kanan was sitting. She was staring off into space.

Kanan snapped back to reality, "Huh?"

"Have you heard even a single thing we've discussed?" Dia wanted to facepalm at the response.

Kanan gave nervous chuckled and smile as she shook her head, "Not really."

"Is there a problem? Even you aren't normally this distracted." Dia eyed her up, a hint of concern in her eyes.

"No... there's no problem. I'm just not really feeling it today. I don't want to talk about this stuff right now." Kanan replied honestly.

"And what would you rather do?" Dia raised an eyebrow at her.

Kanan thought for a moment, before she smiled and pulled Hanamaru into a hug, "Snuggle!"

"Kanan-chan!" Hanamaru giggled as Kanan started leaving light kisses on her head.

"You'd rather snuggle right now?" Dia sighed at the two of them as they started getting affectionate.

"Come on, Dia-san. Can't we at least take a small break?" Kanan pleaded.

"Fine. We can take a short break." Dia agreed, knowing it would just result in an argument if she said otherwise. Hanamaru was obviously for the snuggling and the break. Dia was outnumbered.

Kanan smiled. She held out one arm to Dia. Dia huffed and crossed her arms. She wasn't too in to snuggling. Kanan pouted and just pulled Hanamaru closer to her. Hanamaru smiled and chuckled as Kanan placed a kiss on her nose. The two of them snuggled close to each other.

Dia glanced at them every now and again. She tried to keep her stance, but she was slowly losing it. Dia wasn't one for affection, but even she couldn't resist Kanan's hugs. Dia didn't want to give in. She wanted to remain firm and show Kanan she was mad.

But, with Hanamaru and Kanan snuggling up to each other and openly teasing her, she started to wonder if just this once she could let it slide.

Dia had not thought that being in a subunit would end up bringing the three of them as close as it did. They had ended up dating after a few weeks of it. The same had ended up happening in the other units as well. It was a strange coincidence. Dia was glad she had ended up with the calmer ones. Seeing the others dating made her realize Azalea wasn't that bad. The things CYaRon got up to made Dia want to just scream at them. Ruby was losing her innocence around Chika and Yō and Dia was not too happy about it.

Guilty Kiss, on the other hand, was a completely different story. Having two crazy members and only one normal was really doing things. Riko was slowly starting to come out of her shell and join the others in their crazy shenanigans. Dia couldn't believe it when she first saw it. She had no idea Mari and Yoshiko could be that convincing.

"You're so adorable, Maru-chan." Kanan purred as she rubbed her face onto Hanamaru's head.

"S-so are you!" Hanamaru squeaked in embarrassment.

Dia frowned. She didn't like being left out even if she always insisted otherwise. Dia tried to say she was fine if they ignored her, but she truly hated it. She was too prideful to admit she wanted just as much attention as they gave each other. She was just as, if not more, needy of affection as Hanamaru was. But, Hanamaru had no problem voicing her desire for attention. Dia very much did.

Dia shyly moved over to sit beside Kanan. She stared at her crossed legs as she nervously fiddled with her hands and leaned closer to Kanan's side. Kanan looked over at her with a sly smirk on her face. She had been waiting for Dia to break her stance. It always happened whenever she was being stubborn about love.

"Finally decided you want some snuggles too?" Kanan teased, "All you gotta do is ask and you can join."

Dia flushed bright red. She was embarrassed as it was, but knowing she had to basically beg for what she wanted was worse. Kanan knew Dia was shy and hated admitting her needs. She had grown to learn to read Dia to save her the embarrassment of having to ask. But, when they were alone, Kanan liked to tease her and get her to openly state her wants again if she could.

Dia tried to speak, but nothing came out. She was afraid to admit it. Dia stared at the ground. She couldn't do it. She hated when this happened to her. Dia sometimes completely went mute when put on the spot for her desires and wants. She had issues with it. A lot of issues with it.

Ever since she was young, her wants were always shot down and mocked. Because of that, she had grown to never say what she wanted and just do as others asked. Mari and Kanan had broken her out of that a little, but not enough. Dia still was unable to open up most of the time. Her mind and body were working against each other.

Dia tried again to speak, but all that came out was a small squeak. She felt tears in the corner of her eyes. Kanan wrapped an arm around Dia's shoulders and pulled her into a hug. She knew what was going on. Dia relaxed against Kanan's body and snuggled up to her. Kanan smiled as she kissed Dia on the head.

"I love you, Dia-san." Kanan whispered.

"L-love you too..." Dia mumbled as she buried her face into Kanan's shirt.

"I love you too, Dia-san. You're the best!" Hanamaru chimed in.

Dia looked at Hanamaru, "Love you..."

Hanamaru moved from Kanan's side and went to sit by Dia's open side. She hugged Dia from the side. Dia smiled as she placed a few kisses over Hanamaru's face. Hanamaru smiled back at Dia.

The three of them stayed like that for a while. Kanan was surprised they hadn't been told to get back to work yet. She looked at Dia and smiled at what she saw. Dia was curled up beside them, more into Hanamaru than Kanan, and was fast asleep. Hanamaru was hugging Dia loosely as she also slept.

"You dorks are so cute." Kanan chuckled as she grabbed her phone and took a picture of her sleeping girlfriends. She smiled as she set it as her new background.

Kanan stood up and grabbed the jackets they had been wearing earlier. The house was a little cold, seeing at their heater was broken at the moment. Kanan placed their respective jackets over them and laid them on pillows from the couch. Kanan wasn't sure she'd be able to sleep like them. She had trouble sleeping on anything besides a bed.

She got back up and went to clean up their meeting papers. She read over the ideas that Dia and Hanamaru had come up with while she had been spacing out. Kanan couldn't help by laugh at the cute outfit designs and drawings the two of them had come up with. They weren't the best artists in the world.

"Kanan-san?" A tired voice belonging to Dia called.

"Hey, sleepyhead." Kanan set the now organized folder down and sat beside Dia.

"Hug?" Dia held out her hands.

Kanan smiled as she laid down and pulled Dia into a hug. Dia curled into Kanan's stomach as she relaxed. Kanan ran a hand through Dia's hair as she placed feather-light kisses on Dia's head. Dia smiled contently as she buried her face into Kanan's chest.

"Love you... Kanan-san..." Dia yawned as she drifted back to sleep.

"Love you too, Dia-san. Sweet dreams." Kanan replied.

Kanan smiled as Dia fell back to sleep. Her smile grew as she watch Hanamaru cuddle close to Dia in her sleep. Kanan wanted to awe at the sight. She kept quiet and decided she'd try and sleep with them.

This was definitely a new sleeping order. Normally Hanamaru was the one sandwiched between Kanan and Dia. This was a new sleeping arrangement for sure. It didn't appear as though any of them really minded it. They seemed content with their positions for the time being.

...

The three of them were woken up by the front door to the house slamming open. It was followedby awes and giggles. It didn't take a genius to figure out why they were making those noises. It also wasn't hard to guess who they were.

CYaRon may practice at Yō and Chika's houses normally, but they always ended up having sleepovers in Ruby's room. The three of them smiled and giggled at the sight before them. It was a rare sight. The members of Azalea were always careful not to be too lovey around the others. They knew what teasing they'd end up with.

"Shut up..." Dia mumbled as she groggily opened her eyes.

Kanan sat up and gave the girls a glare. They laughed and ran off in mock fear. Kanan stretched as she moved to stand up. Hanamaru and Dia stood up shortly after her. They cleaned up the small bed they had made.

"Is it really that late already, zura?" Hanamaru asked as she glanced at a clock.

"Looks like it. I guess it's time to he-"

"No!" Dia cut her off, before she blushed in embarrassment, "U-um... why don't we... you know, have a... sleepover?"

Kanan and Hanamaru shared amused glances. They nodded and agreed to the proposal. The three of them went up to Dia's room. Giggling could be heard from Ruby's room as they passed. They sat on Dia's bed. Dia was still bright red.

"You're so adorable, Dia-san." Kanan teased as she kissed Dia on the cheek.

Dia smiled slightly as she returned the kiss, "You're cute as well. Both of you are."

Kanan and Hanamaru smiled and snuggled up close to Dia. Dia kissed Hanamaru. Hanamaru smiled as she kissed Dia back. The three of them stayed like that for a while. They talked quietly about things for a while.

"It's really late. We should get to bed." Kanan stated, "We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Okay. Are we gonna share the bed or are we gonna sleep separately." Hanamaru asked.

"Share." Dia said.

"Alright. Like normal?" Kanan asked.

Dia nodded. Kanan crawled in and laid against the wall. Hanamaru settled down next to her. Dia crawled in and laid down by the open edge of the bed. Kanan and Dia cuddled into Hanamaru's sides. Hanamaru smiled as she settled down into the bed.

"Goodnight." Hanamaru yawned.

"Night, babes." Kanan purred.

"Night, Maru-san, Kanan-san." Dia said.

The three of them kissed again and then settled down for the night. They didn't know that a certain someone came in to the room and snapped a photo of them sleeping together. They sent it to the members of Guilty Kiss and then the six of them awed over them being so cute.


End file.
